Point of View
by Amphytrion
Summary: Alec is watching Maggie, and Maggie is watching him do it. Strong language and sexual themes. Alec/Maggie


**Author Note:** When this takes place doesn't really have much bearing on the story, but I had envisioned it before Alec's death in "One Small Step." It could be after his return, though. Anyway, it's my first shot at something like this. Thanks very much to BitterEloquence for having a look at it and helping with the title. You're awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Exosquad, but I wish the people who do would get off their asses and give us the third season we deserve.

* * *

**Point of View**

He wants her. And he knows that she knows that he wants her. He can tell by the way she lingers a little too long in that sexy down-on-all-fours position to find something in her toolbox while she's working on E-frames. She knows that toolbox like she knows her own hands—better, probably. Yeah, she knows, all right, and she's a _tease._ And he loves it.

He sits across the hangar and watches her work any time he can. There's something incredibly sexy about the way she knows her way around those machines; he's pretty sure she'd be able to figure him out, too, if she had the time and the desire. He'd give her all the time she needed, and he's pretty sure he has enough desire for both of them. (He's also pretty sure she has plenty of her own.) He leans forward on his bench and watches as she slides underneath a frame to look at its electrical system. The view is incredible, and from the sharp intake of breath he overheard coming from Kaz, he knows he's not alone in his opinion. She's lying on her back on a sliding platform, ass perched just on the edge and long, lean legs bent acutely and spread just enough for his gaze to travel up her stomach and between her tits, if only the E-frame wasn't in the way. Fucking E-frame.

He smiles as her ankles bend and her toes push into the floor as she scoots her sweet little ass further up the platform. A pale hand appears from under the frame and reaches into the toolbox for a… something or other. It finds what it wants immediately and confirms his suspicion that she doesn't need as much time as she sometimes takes to dig for tools. He smiles wider.

She stays under the frame for several minutes, but when she rolls back out, her eyes go straight to his, and she's smiling. He has to work hard to keep his breathing calm when she smiles like that because he's pretty sure she's talking dirty to him when the left corner of her mouth tugs upward just a little higher like that. His face stays cool, but he can't stop his fingers from digging into his palm when she stands and stretches, arms above her head and back arched. It shouldn't get to him like it does, but he can't help but accept the invitation she's provided and let his eyes travel slowly over the length of her slim form. He silently thanks the fleet for their uniform jumpsuits as his gaze passes over her ass. She smiles and shakes her head at him, and he arches an eyebrow in response. 'Sure,' his eyebrow says, 'I might be a voyeur, but you're a tease.' She laughs.

He suddenly realizes that he has spent and could spend countless hours watching her, but the urge to act on his feelings is growing wildly ambitious and getting out of control. His eyes shut for the smallest part of a second and he imagines giving her an even better reason to smile. It's enough; he stands up and takes the first steps toward her.

It's her turn to watch him now. His stride is purposeful, as is everything he does. She knows what he's coming for, and she knows he knows she knows, and so on. His eyes are on fire. For a moment, she considers running away because she doesn't often let other people in. She isn't good at relationships, but she is good at knowing people. She's especially good at knowing _him_, and she's smart enough to know that as much as he wants to fuck her, it won't be enough, and he'll need more. She is surprised to find that she isn't sure she wants it to be enough. Something in his eyes is so sincere that she can't look away when he stops in front of her.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey, yourself."

His eyes flick briefly from side to side before returning to her face as he steps closer. "So," he says, "are you, uh, still busy over here?"

She smiles and bends slowly to drop her tool into the case; his eyes never leave her body, though they travel it well. "I dunno, DeLeon, is there something else I should be doing?"

Alec leans further into her personal space and pretends to inspect the E-frame behind her from over her shoulder. His left hand comes to rest on her right hip. She shivers; he squeezes. "Lots of things, Mags," he whispers. "Lots of things." He slides his hand around to the small of her back and gives her a little push. "Let's go," he says, leading her out of the hangar.

**The End.**


End file.
